This invention relates to a catheter and more particularly to a catheter which is used to improve the success of surgically correcting a nasolacrimal duct obstruction.
It is frequently necessary to correct, by way of surgery, a nasolacrimal duct obstruction. One method of correcting a nasolacrimal duct obstruction is through the silastic intubation of the nasolacrimal duct. In such a procedure, the free ends of a silastic tube are inserted downwardly into, and through, the puncta, canaliculi, nasolacrimal sac and nasolacrimal duct with the lower ends of the silastic tubing being positioned within the nose (inferior meatus) below the lower end of the nasolacrimal duct. The ends of the silastic tubing are normally cut so they do not protrude below the lower end of the patient's nose. The purpose of the silastic tubing is to provide a flow path for the tears to drain downwardly through the system around the exterior surface of the tubing.
One method of fixation of the silastic tubing is through the use of a rubber catheter which embraces the silastic tubing from the nasolacrimal sac to the lower end of the nasolacrimal duct. Knots or sutures are then employed to prevent upward displacement of the silastic tubing with respect to the cuff and to prevent downward displacement of the cuff with respect to the tubing.
Although fixation of the silastic tubing in the nasolacrimal system is a problem, the most troublesome problem is that scar tissue forms around the tubing thereby resulting in an obstruction which prevents tears from passing downwardly through the system around the exterior of the tubing.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a catheter for use with silastic tubing used in correcting nasolacrimal duct obstructions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of correcting nasolacrimal duct obstructions through the use of a catheter having an enlarged mushroom-shaped head portion on the upper end thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a catheter for use in the procedure described including an enlarged head portion which prevents longitudinal displacement of the catheter and the silastic tubing extending therethrough which can be left in vitro for two to six months without significant discomfort.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a catheter for use in the described surgical procedure including an enlarged head portion at the upper end thereof which may be easily compressed to facilitate the postoperative removal thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which includes an enlarged head portion thereon to reduce the "scarring over" of the entrance to the nasolacrimal opening into the nose.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.